


Bon Anniversaire

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Louis's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic in honor of Louis's 248th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stellie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stellie).



He always brings me something to read on my birthday. Sometimes they are rare things, first editions of favored authors or illuminations done in his own hand, poems for my eyes alone. Once he brought me a scrapbook filled with things cut from newspapers; _News of the Weird_ and comics that featured vampires, annotated with his observations. I love these gifts, love that he remembers the day; I would likely have forgotten it by now if not for him. The night he stepped into my life was when I finally awakened, and when he brought me to him, that was when I was truly born, for all that my mortal one had ended.

He turns in my arms and I brush the hair from his eyes. “How are you still awake?” His voice is sated and sleepy. I don’t sleep a natural sleep anywhere near as often as he does; seeing him doze beside me is another favored gift, though I don’t say that.

“I hoped you would awaken and take my breath away before dawn.”

His smile does just that, leaves me breathless. His sleepiness has fled. 

"I could not deny you on your birthday, now could I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lestat and Louis are the sole creation and property of Anne Rice and her publishers; no profit has been made from this writing. As always, written for love, not money.


End file.
